


Ryan or The Vegabond

by KinWrites



Series: Ryan the Cannibal Guy [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cannibalism, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, Gen, Gore, be safe bbs, so dont read it if itll hurt you, this is dark af, this is pretty graphic in the begining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinWrites/pseuds/KinWrites
Summary: Ryan wants to stay in the crew but the vegabond makes that a little difficult when he wont accept the jobs over.





	Ryan or The Vegabond

The blade digs into the body’s flesh so easily, cutting away little chunks and setting them aside. Distantly, in the sane part of Ryan’s brain, he knows the crew is probably looking for him. Worried out of their minds. But, he can’t seem to get The Vegabond to care very much. Taking too much enjoyment from every slice.

The sharp edge scrapes across a bone and his hands still; that isn’t what he wants. The thought comes unbidden,  _ remove the bones. We don’t want to crunch.  _ It makes Ryan feel nauseous where he’s trapped in his own mind. He can only hope that the crew doesn’t find him now; later perhaps. When The Vegabond has calmed a bit and Ryan can regain control. 

“Ryan what the hell are you doing?!”

The Vegabond pauses a beat and turns to look at the interrupter. How dare they?  _ Kill him when the body’s done.  _

Trapped as he is, all Ryan can do is panic and revolt with every ounce of strength he has. All he manages to do is turn The Vegabond’s attention back to the corpse.

Jeremy shifts on his feet with a nervous laugh. “At least it isn’t heroin?” 

Gavin sputter and flails his arms a bit, “It’s murder! Who’s corpse even is that?”

The comms crackle to life, Geoff’s voice patching through. Scratchy from use, or perhaps that’s how damaged the comms are. “Did you guys find him?”

“Yeah… Yeah we found him but,” Jeremy trails off into silence, watching in horror as Ryan stuffs a chunk of flesh into his mouth. 

Gavin gags and turns away, “He’s eating a guy Geoff! What the fuck!”

A heavy sigh comes through, “Leave him then, he isn’t himself now and you’ll only get injured if you stay. Meet up at the penthouse.”

Gavin starts to sputter a protest but Jeremy grabs his arm and hauls ass away from the scene.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Three hours later finds Ryan stumbling through the doorway and into the living room, nearly busting his ass on the mini staircase. His clothes are heavy with blood and his leg below the knee is swollen and bruised, ugly looking gashes flowing down like harsh rivers. The paint on his lower face has been scrubbed away, replaced by blood and a chunk of… brain? Jack wasn’t sure but the lads couldn't see him like this.

Suddenly grateful they’d decided on a early bedtime, she pokes her head into Geoff’s room. “Ryan’s back, injured. Get up and help me.”

Geoff spills out of bed in a rush, leaving the covers where they fall and moving out into the living room.

Ryan’s propped himself against the railing of the stairs, barely standing on his own feet and looking immensely guilty. “They saw me…” His voice is pitched low, more of a mumble then actual talking.

Jack shakes her head, strawberry blonde curls bouncing with the movement. A gentle hand lays across Ryan’s cheek, forcing his gaze to meet her kind one. “They did, it’s okay. No one’s going to force you to leave over something you can’t control Ryan. You’re family, the lads will understand.

He looks a little sick, and like he’s about to protest when Geoff steps up. Slings an arm under his shoulders, “Can you walk if I help or should I carry you?” Instead of verbally responding Ryan drops his arm around Geoff’s shoulders and leans heavier into him. Nodding he slides his free arm under Ryan’s knees and lifts, cradling him into his chest. With the way Ryan curls into him it almost feels like he’s picked up an overgrown child instead of a fully grown adult. 

Jack smiles gently, worry clear in her gaze, before turning and leading the way to Ryan’s room. Grabbing the first aid kit along the way, from the way his leg looks they were going to need it. 

The door clicks shut behind the trio and, as gently as he can, Geoff lays Ryan on the ruined blanket jack had laid out previously. No need to ruin Ryan’s bedsheets when this blanket was already a wreck. 

Jack gets to work patching Ryan up and he’s asleep long before she’s finished. Not a peep of discomfort from him with how exhausted he was. Geoff and Jack leave him to sleep after cleaning up a bit, laying a thin sheet over him in case he gets cold during the night.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Morning breaks with sun beams falling across Ryan’s face, a strangled groan leaving him at the annoyance. A slight shift in position reveals all his injuries. Bruised ribs, hip cut, leg stitched shut and wrapped in thick gauze. His jaw aches and he can feel how bruised his right eye is.  _ I wonder how much I’ll be able to even open it today, feels swollen.  _

He lifts a hand to scratch at his chest before swinging his legs out of bed. First order of business, bathroom and then coffee. After that he could face the outcome of The Vegabond’s choices last night. 

A couple minutes later and he’s shuffling into the kitchen on tired feet and a hurt leg. The rest of the crew is already there, sitting around the kitchen table and talking. Something serious from the looks of it. Jack has a hard look on her face, eyes boring into Gavin.

Michael stands after a beat and walks over to where Ryan has frozen in the doorway, looks him dead in the eye. Ryan has to fight the urge to squirm under his gaze. “You really can’t control it?”

His mouth suddenly feels dry and he shakes his head no, unable to recall how he’s supposed to make words with his mouth. The skill seemingly lost to his tired and battered mind. 

Michael nods, quiet for a beat before stepping closer and wrapping strong arms around Ryan’s shoulders. “You’re still Ryan, just a little fucked up. And that's okay, i mean, who in this crew isn't fucked up right?”

Gavin squawks a half protest before Jeremy elbows him. “Shut it Gav, this is important to Ryan.”

The following days are a little rocky at first but they work around it. No one tries to get rid of Ryan or anything. Actually, Gavin suggests they find a mental health doctor to diagnose him once he finds out Ryan’s always wanted a diagnosis. 


End file.
